


EL DORMITORIO. SEGUNDA PARTE

by Merey69



Series: The House [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merey69/pseuds/Merey69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal y Will. No hay mas que decir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EL DORMITORIO. SEGUNDA PARTE

Los cuerpos están entrelazados, tan juntos que parecen fusionarse en uno solo. Duermen, no el sueño profundo de la noche, sino ese sueño ligero de las tardes de verano, cuando la brisa fresca se agradece y la luz no molesta.  
El pecho de Hannibal contra la espalda de Will, sus brazos rodeando su pecho, la nariz de Hannibal en el pelo revuelto de Will, respirando a través de él, aspirando su aroma a jabón y a sudor.  
Will se empieza a mover, va despertando poco a poco, sin apartar los brazos de Hannibal que le envuelven se da la vuelta y queda de cara a él. Lo mira, sabe que a pesar de sus párpados cerrados, está despierto. No importa, en realidad nada importa ya, esta fuera de las banalidades de mundo, ahora su mundo es Hannibal, los besos de Hannibal, las manos de Hannibal, la piel de Hannibal, el cuerpo de Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal, Hannibal … ya no hay nada más.

Hannibal abre los ojos, mira a Will, jamás había tenido tanta intimidad con alguien, creía que el deseo carnal era una muestra de debilidad, pero ahora siente que se ahoga en los ojos azules de Will. Lo besa con dulzura, la comisura de los labios, las mejillas, la cuenca de los ojos, la frente … Abraza fuerte a Will, y empieza a acariciarlo y besarlo por todo el cuerpo, nota la excitación de Will y la suya propia, pero sus caricias no se acercan a la polla Will, la evita conscientemente, mientras Will se va excitando mas y mas. Hannibal acerca su polla a la Will y comienzan friccionar una contra otra, cada vez con más fuerza. Entre jadeos, Will apenas puede decir “por favor Hannibal, la quiero dentro”, Hannibal sonríe, “pronto, espera, paciencia” Hannibal se introduce la polla de Will en la boca y la chupa con esmero, no deja ni un milímetro sin acariciar con sus labios y lengua, juguetea con sus testículos, chupando y mordisqueando con verdadero deleite.  
“Ahora, amor mío” dice Hannibal, saca un frasco de lubricante, con el que se cubre la polla y la entrada del ano de Will, dando un masaje que hace que Will se retuerza de placer. Con cuidado va introduciéndose en Will, siente la estrechez de sus paredes interiores cubriendo su polla, las contracciones de Will al notarlo dentro. Acaricia la polla de Will con una mano, siguiendo el ritmo de sus propias sacudidas dentro de Will. “Te gusta, dímelo, quiero oírlo de tu boca”. “Si, me gusta, por favor, mas” apenas son palabras, son gemidos.   
Will se tensa, llega el orgasmo, de su boca solo salen ruidos incompresibles, “mas”, “Hannibal”, “Dios mío”, es lo poco que entiende Hannibal, ahora el también se deja ir y su orgasmo se une al de Will. Si fuera creyente diría que ha encontrado a Dios, tal es el sentimiento que le embarga.  
Caen unidos en la cama, brazos, piernas, cuerpos, ya sin fuerzas, sudorosos y jadeantes. La noche los encuentra abrazados.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco enormemente vuestras visitas. Si os gusta ponerme un kudos y si teneis algún comentario, seran bien recibidos.


End file.
